Songfic: Shadow's Only Hope
by DazzlingPersonalities
Summary: What happens when the Link's are tired and decide to take a break for the night in the Dark Forest? While the normal bickering has Vio irritated, what's to stop him from pursuing a voice out in the forest that seems to soothe his heart? Will the Violet Hero be able to find out just who this voice is or will he be lost forever in emotions? VioxShadow ShadowxVio Possible RedxBlue


**Surprise! This is a small short story for you guys who watch me, and even those of you who dont~ which you should3**

**Anyway this is a songfic: for Vio and Shadow from Four Swords - Legend of Zelda and is purely for fun and your appreciation!**

**I don't anything but the fic itself. Not the song, the characters,NOPE. So enjoy! Reviews are accepted. But no flames! Even though this isn't really a YAOI(boyxboy) Fic.**

***Ps This takes place before Vio joins Shadow, but after the Erune dilemma. So they've met Shadow Link***

-SONGFIC- Shadow's Only Hope-

The four arguementive Links were camping out in a forest, long-since past Hyrule's own woods. Each one bearing their own special color on their tunic. The one in green claiming to be the leader, angering the short-tempered blue Link quite alot in doing so. The red Link trying his hardest to break them apart when they would get into said scuffles, crying through the whole thing.

Then there was the Link in deep purple, who sat a little ways away from the others, a book placed gently on his lap, a finger pushed in between the book, marking his place as he eyed the green and blue Link. Since they were all _**TECHNIQUALLY**_ the same person but split into four, the distant Link thought it was ridiculous and very foolish to fight so often about this only difference between the four, besides their color of course, was their personalities, THAT subject had been observed and noted by the violet-clad Link himself,

He had conducted that each one of them were a part of Link's whole attitude, each of them having a portion of the real thing, reflecting one of the original Link's. He then decided it would be best to inform the other three in on exactly which one they were.

Green represented Link's focused attitude and his motivation to do the right thing. This is one of the reasons he became the leader, much to Blue's anger. The fact that he wears Link's original color only added to the leader's profile. It is ALSO the reason everyone that the Link's come across believe he is Link and we are his identical brothers, again much to Blue's anger,

The other two are fairly simple, no need to go into as much depth. Red , being the smallest of them all, represented Link's innocence, and child-like state of mind. Always with the optimisticness. While Blue on the other hand, as you most likely have already guessed, is very easily angered and violent. His fiery attitude showing to whomever he may be talking to, and his violent stature proving to be a great disadvantage to the whole "team" effort they had been trying to do.

Finally there was himself. The Link in purple, his was as it seems a dead giveaway. Representing Link's intelligence and formality. His smarts out numbering the others by far and his constant reading helped keep the numbers up. Although he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of working on a team, he had agreed and usually kept out of the other's "hissfits" unless throwing in a sly,smart-elec comment every now and again, usually directed to Blue. Hee Hee.

Without further thinking into the matter of inspecting Hyrule castle, Red had brought up a very important subject that the purple Link was surprised he didn't think of it first.

_ NAMES. Their names. They simply could not ALL be called Link._

They needed names and luckily the Red Link was more than happy to provide those as well. Apparently right now they were going to be referred as different colors. Quite simple really, everyone's name was pretty straight forward so it posed no problem. Except when they had come to his own name.

It took a while actually. Red had stared and stared at him for quite some time making him feel very flustered and uncomfortable. Finally after a good amount of names thrown out they had decided on the abbreviated form of violet to "Vio". As strange as it sounds everyone nodded their heads in agreement feeling that this was the best on they could think of that wouldn't sound either feminine or completely stupid. Even Blue agreed whole-heartedly to the name, after snickering a bit at the mention of the name "VIOLET"

Feeling slightly irritated that it had taken so long to come up with a suitable name for him, and after the events at the castle, where the four had officially met the dark shadow version of themselves. Vio had mused on a different subject to reflect on for a while.

The shadow Link, as Vio had thought before hand, was twisted, despite his child-like face. Vio imagined after the second time Blue was zapped back by a bolt of pure raw power from the Anti-Hero, that he was bad news and should definitely NOT be taken lightly. This was no mere Moblin or Deku-Ba-Ba after all. He was powerful. Even more so it seemed than them.

But Vio was simply reminiscing about things that have happened over the past week since they have been four, the battle with Shadow Link at the castle, saving Erune and the children at the yellow maiden's village, and now their on their way to Death Mountain. The nest morning they would pack up and head out towards a canoe to travel to the mountain.

** *Switching to Vio's POV***

It was just beginning to get dark when Green had decided we should stop and make camp, causing a chain reaction from the rest of us. Blue ranting about how we could make better time if we kept going, or how Green's a horrible leader. Red, in all his happiness, was eager to get to cook again for us. I merely sighed, expecting this type of reaction from them, and began to help set everything up with the others.

"Hey guys...?" It was Red who spoke first as we sat around the fire eating our barely cooked salmon.

Everyone's eyes were on the slightly nervous Red. Everyone was particularly interested in the little Link's question seeing as though he began to stutter it out as a quiet whisper and flush slightly, his blush even matching his tunic.

I listened intently, taking in his nervousness and lingered stuttering as a sign that this was important. But listening to him mutter under his breath and fiddle with his fingers was beginning to make me grow impatient.

Sighing, I began to reassure him to spilling out. "Red...It's alright, were all friends here," Blue snickered at that, but I chose to ignore it and continued. "It's okay to tell us. What's the matter?" I place my hand on one of his small shoulders and give one of my smiles.

Red nods and looks over at the other two, most intently at Blue as if expecting to be charged at at any given moment. I swear, sometimes I think there's something going on with those two.

He tries his best to look us all in the eyes for several seconds before blurting out _**"IDONTTHINKSHADOWLINKISSUCHABADGUY!" **_He basically screamed it at us, going at a pace so fast, I almost couldn't process it.

Mouths hung open as all three of us stared, wide-eyed at the red hero. _**Was he serious? Why would he think something like that?**_

Blue was the first to recover from the daze, snapping the rest of us out of the snare with the poorly controlled volume of his voice.

"He is EVIL! Red, he kidnapped Zelda, destroyed the castle, and more importantly zapped my twice...WITH LIGHTNING!"

Blue continues raging as his voice grows louder and louder, now standing up, towering over the now shaking Red Link. While this happens I continue thinking about why Red would say such a thing, trying my best to see it from his viewpoint when it hit me.

_**We haven't even heard it.**_

I get up placing my hand on Blue's shoulder to distract him from Red for a moment." Blue calm down, we-'

'Calm down? CALM DOWN!? Are you stupid too?! Get to many novels shoved in your brain? It's obvious Reds lost it, what about you? Huh?! Why are you trying to defend him, **VIOLET?"** I knew Blue had purposely emphasized the name Violet to tweak my nerves a but. He wants a fight, he wont be getting one out of me, after all I AM the calm Link.

I remove my hand from his shoulder and look at him with a neutral expression. "VIO." I corrected. "And I'm not defending anyone, we haven't even heard his reasons for saying what he did." I stated motioning to Red who looked quite frightened as Green got up from his log and made his way over toward us.

"Vio's right Blue, we haven't even heard all he has to say..We cant jump him for just saying something we don't approve of." Green sends a stern but somewhat gentle look Blue's way with a reassuring smile that even rivals mine, then turns his attention back to Red. "Go ahead and finish, Red." He smiles walking back to his seat, taking the grumbling Blue with him JUST IN CASE.

I sit back down as well although I scoot closer to Red just to make sure he would be okay to say more. He gave me one of his big smiles then gulps and sags his shoulders.

"Well...umm What I mean is- Oh Darn it! Just think about it, really...REALLY think about it! Blue.. he only got mad at us and attacked because you insulted him! You hurt his feelings!" I quietly smirked at Red's last statement but quickly tuned back in,

"And...and if he doesn't know how to handle those feelings...he MAY let it out through anger.. like..like you do sometimes.." He looks down biting his pink little lips, avoiding everyone's gaze, especially Blue's.

_**He DOES bring up a valid point, Blue and Shadow Link seem to be VERY similar in both strength and anger. In fact... from what we've seen of him, he has all our attributes, some less than others but its still there.**_

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU IMPL-" Green cut Blue off with a swift punch to the arm, quieting the angry Link instantly as Red continued on.

"Well..." Red hesitated, looking down at his hands and then sighs and starts back up. " M..Maybe something happened to him...he got really upset when you made fun of him for being a shadow.." Red looks at Blue, then Green, then turns to face me. " A- And maybe.. he's only getting back at us by doing all these bad things."

_**He really is making some things to think about..I just thought Shadow Link was bad just because he was put out that way, being the "shadow" of link and all..Perhaps I should think about it more.**_

I look over at the other two sitting across the fire and speak. " He's making some good points...If something DID happen and we/Link were the cause of it, then I can see why he'd want to be rebellious. But not being evil, Red? I'm sorry but I cant see that being true. Or less of words just bad." I exclaim, looking over at Red who had found something fairly interesting with the dirt near his feet.

At that moment, Blue bolts up from his seat, acting as if someone had questioned his manhood. I wonder sometimes..." SEE, EVIL! I TOLD YOU ALL! Nothing you can say can change that, Red!" Blue folds his arms, a triumphant smirk placed on his face as Red cowers slightly next to me.

_** *Regular POV***_

Vio sighed pulling out his book, sensing the oncoming argument approaching like a cheetah, and reads.

After about another hour of sitting around the campsite, everyone decided that it would be best to get some each set up their own sleeping bags when Red had noticed distinct creases in Blue's hat as they were beginning to lie down. This resulted in a very short hissfit between Blue and Red, that was soon ended by Green.

When that argument died, everyone was down and in deep sleep not noticing something hopping through the trees. Not going near them, probably not even noticing them.

This hopping through the trees was caused by no one other than Shadow Link, who sighed as he perched himself up on one of the branches of a tall tree and looked up at the full moon practically lighting the entire area. Making Shadow Link's pale features completely radiate in the moonlight. Completely visible didn't distress Shadow for he believed that no one was here, it WAS called the "**Dark Forest**" for a reason. No traveler would dare spend the night here.

Oh...How wrong he was...

By mere chance the Shadow Hero had completely looked over the Link's camp spot, and not even bothering to notice the small glow of a dying fire in the distance a little ways behind him.

Like he usually does when he's alone, he begins to think aloud." Why...Why cant I have what THEY have?!" He rages glaring off into the distant tree line, and occasionally the mountain. "All I wanted was for Link to acknowledge me..or now at least treat me like one of them now that's Link's into four. No. NO. I cant even have THAT CAN I!? Shadow Link forms one of his bombs and throws it into the nearby trees below making a rather loud BOOM that echoes throughout the forest.

Waking up a certain violet-clad Link from his slumber. Vio sighs thinking that it was Blue's repulsive snoring habits that had awoken and was just about to drift back off when the sound made itself known yet again.

BOOM. It went. BOOM

Instinctively, he immediately jumped up swiftly and quietly and grabbed his portion of the four sword, just about grabbing the green Link's shoulder to quick push but decided against it.

He had no idea why he had decided to hoof it alone towards the loud explosions occurring a little ways ahead. But as he got closer to the noise he provided a solution for his actions by saying to himself that he wouldn't need to wake the others up when they had to get up earlier in the morning because it was most likely some small monster acting cocky around the animals. Why wake them all up if its just some stupid monster he could probably take himself?

Vio thought this excuse was best as he heard one final BOOM echoed its way through the forest area...then utter silence ensued for a few seconds before all the forest hummed its way back to life with its creatures. Vio carefully makes his way to where the sound had been heard several times.

Soon after about three minutes of quietly walking, Vio finds himself walking through an area of forest that looked like a nuke had struck it. Barely any life, marred trees, burnt grass, and the aroma of smoke filled the air. Vio's eyes widened at the damage level and was just about to comment on it, when a voice sounded from above him, startling him slightly.

The purple Link could only vaguely hear a few words as he crept closer to the tree that the voice seemed to be coming from."-everything!...me?" Vio blinked blankly straining his ears trying to hear the voice more clearly but couldn't seem to make anything out. Now usually he wasn't one for the whole _**eavesdrop**_ thing but in this situation he found it understandable and ignored the nagging feeling of guilt that was rising in his stomach.

_**Who would just level a forest area in the middle of nowhere? **_Vio thought to himself as he quickly climbed higher in the tree, being careful to be as quiet as possible, and of course, not to fall.

That's when he heard the voice again.

This time MUCH louder and way more clear than before. "Why cant they just...accept me? I cant survive without my other half...I need them...Their me..."

Vio listened very confused at the moment, closing his eyes almost trying to picture the voice's face as it said those words. It sounded so familiar, yet he had never heard such a heartfelt tone before. But the familiar voice kept creeping back into Vio's thoughts, repeating the words over and over making Vio start to feel guilty for whomever it may that's saying this. Each word almost carefully emphasized drawing an immense feeling of sadness wash over Vio's hear, it fluttering slightly.

Oh how he wished to talk with this voice, to comfort, to hold, but Vio knew better than to do what he wanted to do. He had to find out who this person was, and if they caused the destruction of the forest area, WITHOUT being seen.

Thats when Vio heard what sounded like a harp being played softly. It perked his ears up even more as he recognized the tune being orchestrated. _**The Nocturne of Shadows?**_

Vio thought on the tune for a second then climbed higher in the tree, keeping an ear out if the voice stopped playing. But it never did and eventually Vio's eyes widen as he hears the soft-voiced figure begin to sing. Muffled at first but then progressed as a new turn replaced the familiar one.

**"There's a song that's inside- of my soul...Its the one that I've tried- to write over and over again~" **

Vio listened in slight awe as the words left the voice's mouth, the music beginning to soothe the purple Link's thoughts.

**"I'm awake in the infinite- cold...All the plans that you had for me over and over again-" **The voice continues on as the climax of the song comes, notifying Vio on just how heartfelt this tune meant to the other inhabitant of the tree.

**"So I lay my head back down~" **A pause as the figure stands and walks off the tree, startling Vio, thinking the figure would surely fall, until he sees the familiar gleam of purple-tinted hair and a unmistakable black curly, hat.

The calm Links mind was racing as he found that he was just eavesdropping on their proclaimed shadow. Shadow Link?! _**But why would he- **_But the violet-clads thought was cut off as his shadow began singing again.

**"And I lift my hands and pray~ To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours" **The Shadow Hero continued ,closing his eyes while the full moon glistened down on his face almost resembling a light halo apon his head, making Vio grip the tree he was leaning on about halfway up the tree a little tighter.

**"I know now your my only-hope-" **Shadow Link finished his singing and after a few seconds the harp playing ceased as well, the remainder of the music, echoing throughout the forest then-

-absolute silence ensued.

Vio stared at Shadow, completely blown away by the amount of sorrow and hope that seemed to radiated off of the youth and the sheer emotion that seemed to pour like a fountain from the song. It made Vio's heart ache, and his eyes brim up with tears, although he didn't know why he became so emotional all of a sudden. That was Red's job.

_**I'm ...I'm crying? **_He thought as he wiped the excess water filling his eyes, refusing to cry in front of his enemy, even if the shadow had no clue of Vio's presence, he still wouldnt allow it.

But the tears just kept coming, they couldn't be stopped, and this both upset and saddened Vio as he realized what this meant. The feelings of comfort he wanted to give to Shadow before, the peaceful, soothing feeling that the harp along with Shadow's voice had given him. It all made sense to Vio, but for some reason he felt his heart skip a beat as Shadow Link hummed a little tune before fading away from sight.

Once the violet-clad hero was sure his shadow was gone he let out his bottled up anguish, as the new feelings and thoughts swept over his mind a thousand times per second. Vio cried and cried, not sure what to make of the situation he was put in, or how to handle the conflicting emotions that seemed to tear away at his heart.

That encounter had hurt worse than any physical pain that could ever be brought to him. He would have preferred to have battled Shadow Link than eavesdrop on that certain moment. Because what was said was what hurt Vio the most.

_**Why cant we just accept him? That's all he wants... **_Vio thought, beginning to calm his sobs down to short, quiet whimpers. He didn't WANT him to be their enemy anymore, and it was obvious Shadow felt the same way. But why these sudden thoughts flooded through his mind, Vio did not know, all he did know was how much it hurt him to think about it.

Oh ...how it HURT.

Vio wiped off the tears that had stained his slightly-tanned face, his eyes puffy, raw, and red. He just wanted the pain to go away but he didn't know how. The pain, the sadness...the hope. For Vio, It was to much.

"How...How much sadness can one person go through...? Has he suffered all this time?" Vio climbed down the tree, exhausted from both lack of sleep, and emotional stress. Once he had landed on the ground he immediately fell to the ground and fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

_** Maybe Shadow Link wasn't such a bad guy after all...**_

_** -END**_


End file.
